


警用安卓意外情况

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: ABO设定番外是《马库斯的访客》





	警用安卓意外情况

“安德森副队长，我刚刚已经跟警局取得了联系，但因为2小时12分后将会有台风，接应的船只无法过来，根据预测，风浪应该还会持续7小时12分，所以，最早也要等到明天早上才会有船来接我们。”  
“嗯，知道了。”  
汉克站在甲板上，望着远处的海面暗沉沉的黑云，黑云像是已经跟海水压在了一起，一场暴风雨即将到来。  
“再去检查一下那些狗屎们手铐，然后找个地方待机去吧。”  
他冲他的仿生人搭档不耐烦的挥了挥手，他们刚刚伪装成大买家在这艘贩卖红冰的船上合作完成了一场漂亮的抓捕，现在那些红冰贩子被关在底层的船舱里，然而因为枪战中打坏了船只的导向系统，他们无法在预定时间返港，只能停泊在这个无名小岛边等待接应。  
“got it！”  
康纳干脆利落的转身就走，但随即又被汉克叫住了。  
“等会儿，你顺便处理一下你那个……那个伤口，别搞得惨兮兮的，我可不想被耶利哥政府的人投诉我虐待仿生人！”  
汉克瞥了一眼康纳，仿生人的右肩上有一道明显的伤口，斑驳的蓝血染在他的灰色制服上。  
“明白，副队长。”  
康纳点点头，毫不犹豫的一转身消失在了船舷边。  
是错觉吗？为什么觉得今天康纳走得太干脆、甚至有些迫不及待？平常不都是会黏在自己身边唠唠叨叨“副队长我们接下来干什么”“副队长你别想背着我偷喝酒”“副队长你手背上有个擦伤”……唧唧歪歪烦得要死！  
今天居然真乖乖待机去了？汉克回过头仔细的搜寻了一下，康纳还真的没见踪影。  
好吧……这下汉克竟然心里感觉稍稍有些失落了起来，这小仿生人到底在想些什么？他不知道，就像他不知道为什么刚才康纳突然扑过来帮他挡了一枪，那颗子弹差一点就击穿他的塑料肩膀了……该死的！不是任务优先吗！干什么突然跑来救他！  
这下他倒是欠了这家伙一个人情了！  
安德森副队长从鼻子里哼了一声，他倒不是讨厌康纳，甚至，他觉得这小家伙还挺有意思的，但他刻意的跟康纳保持着一定距离，不为别的，只是康纳对他似乎有着一种莫名的执着，就好像小动物会把自己破壳以后见到的第一眼认成是妈妈一样，康纳似乎对他自己出场后第一个搭档表示出了一种过于明显的热情，热情得盖文那个混蛋多次嘲笑他“你的塑料小狗好像迷上你了”。  
去他妈的！  
康纳是否一厢情愿的迷上他了，他不知道，他只知道自己不能越过这个界限，他只是个酗酒、坏脾气、一无所有的老头子，在孤独和绝望中等待死亡，他配不上任何一份鲜活而炙烈的情感，何况是康纳……这个刚觉醒没多久的小仿生人。  
算了，想这么多干嘛！自己也没几年就退休了！这小家伙也不会跟着自己太久，他总会有自己的伴侣的，据说耶利哥那边崇拜他的人不少！自己有时间想这些狗屁还不如去找几瓶酒喝喝，刚刚在仓库打斗是他可是发现有不少的好酒！  
而且……难得这小塑料今天没管他！  
安德森副队长抓住这个难得的机会，朝着那些向他招手的烈酒们奔去。

当一瓶上好的伏特加只剩一半的时候，汉克满足的发出一声叹息！  
这才是他适合他的生活啊！  
烈酒！热辣辣的感觉漫过味蕾灼烧着神经……这可真是太棒了！他都有多久没有跟可爱的酒精亲密接触了！这全都是拜那个自作主张的仿生人所赐！康纳！又是康纳！  
噢！上帝啊……汉克捂住头，发现自己从喝第一口酒开始到现在，满脑子想的都是这个塑料安卓！强行拿走他酒瓶的康纳！一本正经数着计时监督他锻炼的康纳！系着围裙做什么营养餐的康纳……  
该死的！  
他需要更多一些的酒精！  
老警探一仰头又灌下去了一口伏特加，酒精灼烧着他的喉咙，也灼烧着他心底某种强压着的渴望，但与此同时，他却嗅到了另一种甜香，甘醇的带着红酒气息的甜香，像是在橡木桶里封藏了多年一样的浓烈而令人迷醉。  
哪儿来的极品好酒？  
对酒绝不陌生的安德森副队长咽了咽口水，他敢肯定他这一生也没喝过这样极品的酒！  
循着内心的渴望，汉克在这个不大的双层客船上找了找，最后的结果令人惊讶——这种酒香是从某个房间发出的！而这个房间……他之前路过的时候恍惚看到是康纳在里面待机？  
康纳躲在房间里喝酒？  
这个猜测简直和盖文穿着高跟鞋跳探戈一样的可笑！  
所以……究竟发生了什么？  
汉克推了推门，门锁着，从门上的舷窗望进去，康纳却并没在原来的位置上乖巧的坐着，汉克发现他的搭档蜷缩在室内那张小床上，紧闭着双眼面容痛苦，手还紧紧的抓着床单。  
“康纳！！”  
安德森副队长顿时酒醒了大半，掏出枪崩掉了门上并不太结实的锁闯了进去，室内带着红酒味的甜香浓郁得令人迷醉，然而汉克顾不上这个了。  
“康纳！这他妈怎么回事！你系统出问题了？”  
他急切的从床上捞起他的仿生人搭档，康纳的样子看起来不太好，原本清澈温和的棕褐色眼睛迷茫一片，眼眶有些红，他的呼吸节律变得非常快，这让汉克他是不是程序出了什么问题，更别说他的体温还高得吓人。  
“康纳？！能听到吗？”  
他抓住康纳的双肩摇晃了一下，后者似乎稍微的清醒了一点。  
“安德森……副队长……”  
康纳的眼睛眨了眨，随着他的回答，汉克感觉身边的那种香味又更加浓郁了几分。  
“康纳你他妈出什么毛病了？！”  
“我……”康纳的手推了推汉克，但是那双可以一拳揍倒两个成年人的手此刻却没有了一点力度，他几乎只能算是软绵绵的将手搭在汉克肩上，然后，汉克听见他用一种颤抖的，似乎努力克制着什么的声音对自己说——  
“我没有出毛病。请您……离我远一点，我想我也许是分化了……”  
分化？！！  
许久没听到的词让汉克脑子里空白了两秒才反应过来，是的，分化，每个人类青春期以后必经的过程，标志了第二性别的形成。  
而在仿生人问世以后，为了达到他们所说的“与人类最大程度的相似”，仿生人也被设计了极其类人化的性别分化程序。  
也就是在它们被启动一段时间之后，它们将遵循程序的预设，随机开启性别分化，它们将会模拟人类的比例，随机被分化为17.8%的Alpah、69.9%的Beta以及12.3%的Omega。而一旦分化完成，它们的程序将会终身执行与人类一致的第二性别特征，包括信息素、发情期、标记与被标记等等。  
分化的时间一般都会是在启动后的半年左右，但是康纳明显有些异常……汉克回想起在他跟康纳搭档的近一年时间内，一直没有见到康纳出现性别分化，以至于他们渐渐的忘记了这个问题。  
“所以……你、你是个omega？”  
汉克瞬间明白了，那种甜香的红酒味，是信息素的味道！  
“对不起，副队长。我想我大概是，而我的系统检测到，我、我好像……发情了……”  
康纳的声音有些抖，他低下头去不敢正视着汉克。  
第一次分化必定伴随初次的热潮期，这是当然的，但对于康纳来说这来得太突然，毫无预兆就开始的分化令他慌乱甚至害怕，他紧急更新了资料库但得到的资料无不令他脸红心跳到说不出话来。  
而此刻另一个脸红心跳的人是汉克，在意识到康纳分化成了一个Omega以后，他首先在心里问候了模控生命的祖宗十八代——一个警用男性仿生人，竟然分化成了一个Omega？！这是开他妈什么玩笑！  
然后，他开始感到有点慌，他完全不知道该怎么办，别说仿生人了，跟警局那群大老爷们儿Alpha混了这么多年，他连人类Omega都很久没见过了。  
“那、你需要我帮你做点什么吗？”汉克有点磕磕巴巴的问，诱人的酒香味让他脑子有点发晕。  
“抑制剂！！副队长……”康纳急切的抬起头抓住汉克的胳膊，“资料表明！我需要抑制剂！”  
“OK！OK、你呆着别动！我去给你找！”  
像是康纳手心的温度烫坏了他的胳膊一样，汉克慌张的缩回手，跌跌撞撞的跑出门去。  
其实结果用脚趾头想都知道，在这些Alpha红冰贩子的船上，连人类Omega的抑制剂都找不到，更别说仿生人Omega的抑制剂了！  
通常来说，会分化为Omega的仿生人很少，仿生人Omega抑制剂这种东西虽然存在，但销量非常的少，这不得不说到仿生人历史中令人悲愤的一笔。  
虽然模控生命虽然为了更好的优化客户体验，推出了对分化后仿生人的性别不满意者可以到商店进行调换的政策，但是，被退回去调换的Omega仿生人却只有少部分。  
而没被退换的Omega仿生人，几乎无一例外的，成为了它们主人泄欲的工具。  
不像人类中稀少而具有生育功能的Omega，是社会重点保护的对象，仿生人Omega的境地通常十分悲惨，根本不会有主人会额外花钱为它们购买专用的抑制剂，当它们进入到发情期，它们会被当成性奴使用，甚至会被拿去作交易，因为据说发情期的Omega仿生人，干起来比WR型号的性爱仿生人更加令人欲罢不能。  
也因此，在仿生人革命成功后，几乎绝大部分的Omega仿生人都选择了摘除人工腺体及性别组件，彻底的跟这个性别身份诀别！  
“操你的康纳！你怎么会是个Omega！？”  
汉克一边不抱希望的翻找着那些抽屉和柜子，一边喃喃自语着平复自己的呼吸和心跳。  
“去他妈的随机！公平性！怎么会这么巧！？”  
仿生人Omega的分化几率极小，虽然号称跟人类一样比例，但据大众怀疑因为Omega的遭遇，导致模控生命实际上在出场设定上调低了Omega仿生人的分化几率，更别说是男性Omega仿生人。  
汉克记忆中他只遇到过一次男性Omega仿生人，还是在几年以前，对一个军火商的抓捕中，当他们冲进军火商的别墅时，浓郁得几乎像是化不开的奶油甜香几乎对每个队员造成了极大的冲击，幸好他们当时随身备有速效抑制剂。但当他们进入到卧室后，景象更是足以令意志薄弱一点的Alpha当场发情——三个完全赤裸正处于发情期的Omega男性仿生人在那个房间中，其中一个骑在军火商的身上一边揉捏着自己胀大的乳头一边激烈起伏着，另两个则是抱拥在一旁用两根大号的按摩棒互相操弄着对方红肿的小穴……那景象，汉克发誓他过后几个月内想起来都感到下体发硬！  
但现在，在离自己不到20米距离的船舱中，就正有一个处于发情期的Omega仿生人在喘息着，初次分化的康纳似乎根本不懂得如何收敛自己的信息素，空气中随着海风不断的有带着红酒味的甜香传来，汉克感到自己的体内Alpha的欲望在蠢蠢欲动。  
这他妈算什么事！！  
最后他放弃了翻找，靠在船舷上大口的交换了几次咸湿微凉的海风，在心里咆哮了一万次“那他妈是康纳！是你搭档！”才抑制住自己想要闯进去干翻那个Omega的冲动。  
他深呼吸了一口气走向了船舱，然而，一回到房间所看到的景象就令汉克刚刚建立起来的脆弱理智几乎荡然无存——  
“康纳！抱歉，我没找到……我操！你在干什么！”

当汉克推开门的时候，里面的情景只能用生香活艳来形容。  
康纳不知道什么时候已经把他那件沾着蓝血的制服扔在了一边，也包括制服的裤子甚至是袜子、领带……扔得一地都是，仿生人比例完美的身材仅仅裹在扣子掉得只剩一颗的衬衣里，衬衣下摆的半遮半掩下，胀鼓鼓的性器在浅灰色内裤的包裹下勾勒出一种诱人的轮廓，棉质布料很多处都已经被暧昧的水渍晕染成了深色。  
Fuck！Fucking Android……这他妈！该怎么办！  
汉克的手死死扣着门框，口干舌燥的看着眼前的一幕，是的，他已经53岁了，但他毕竟也是一个生理功能正常的Alpha！  
而现在他眼前的这个omega，他的搭档，那个一本正经的谈判专家康纳，正散乱着一头栗棕色的头发，脸上泛着异样的红晕，眼神迷茫而迷醉，像是极为痛苦的蜷在凌乱的小床上，手抓着皱巴巴的白色床单无意识的蹭动着身体，胸前嫣红的乳头已经被蹭得有些肿胀。  
“汉克……”  
听到康纳小声的呼唤着他的名字时，汉克才回过神来，不过很快他就发现，康纳并不是在叫他，康纳根本就没注意到他进来也没听见他说话，他只是无意识的念叨着这个名字。  
“汉克……很热！帮帮我……”  
小仿生人透明的人工泪液滴落在床单上，他其实慌乱极了，刚才在打斗中他已经感觉到身体的不舒服，开最后一枪的时候他的手腕几乎在颤抖，随着分化期毫无预兆却又迅速的开始，他自身一切都变得陌生而脆弱起来，他突然失去了大部分力气，他的温度调控系统失灵了，机体火热得像是会烧坏，他全身的浅表传感器都变得异常敏感，尤其对于与他人肌肤的接触，碰到任何地方都能让他在一种陌生的烧灼感引导下发出奇怪的呻吟。  
分化期的延迟让他忘了对这方面做好相应的准备，而且他是原型机，他根本没有同型号可供参考的范例，他企图向他的资料库寻求帮助，他疯狂的搜索着关于omega仿生人的资料，但那些资料都让他感到惊讶和愤怒……被性虐、被当作性奴交易、被过度“使用”后像块破布一样的丢弃、甚至也有omega仿生人为了缓解发情期热潮而主动寻求任何人、任何形式的交配……  
不！不该是这样！这是为什么？我不要变成这样……  
汉克……你在哪儿？  
从恐惧和屈辱中，康纳唯一能够想起的就是汉克，他最信任的人类，他刚刚开始懂得“喜欢”这种感情的时候，就毫不吝惜的将这所有的感情掷与其身的人……汉克很凶，脾气不好，不讲道理，但汉克是善良而温暖的，汉克不会利用他、伤害他，汉克总是挡在他前面，只要有汉克在，他就会感觉到温柔和安全……  
“康纳？”意识到康纳在无意识的寻求自己帮助时，汉克才如梦初醒的几步走上前去，“我在这儿，我在……别怕……”  
他大概猜得到康纳在害怕，人类的omega天性设定就是温柔敏感的，尤其是在发情热的引导下，他们将以自己的柔软和湿润的生殖腔孕育着生灵后代，但这世界对于omega仿生人却是残酷的，所以汉克能想象得到这个骄傲的谈判专家，专业的警用型仿生人在查阅到自己同属性仿生人资料时将是怎样的心情。  
他将这个比自己娇小一些的仿生人从床单上抱起来，拥在怀里轻轻拍着他的背，释放着alpha的信息素安抚着他的焦躁。  
当感受到自己被熟悉的体温和气息包围着时，康纳感觉内心的躁动和恐慌渐渐的平复了下去，带着烟草气息的木质信息素芳香融合着他的焦躁，向他的处理器传递着一种安全的信息，被人工泪液模糊了的光学元件让他勉强辨认出这是汉克，汉克的脸，汉克的眼睛，汉克的胡子……  
“安德森副队长……”omega的神经程序本能让他往汉克怀里蹭了蹭，想要汲取更多这样的拥抱和接触，“对不起，我本来想躲起来不让你看见，我变得很奇怪……”  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
柔软滚烫的身体不断的往他怀里钻，汉克极尽努力才让自己没有做出什么忠于本能的行为来加深康纳的害怕，他只是一遍一遍的抚摸着康纳的头发。  
“我感觉……不太好。我的机体压力值过高，温度过高，我感觉我的处理器快要烧坏了，那些数据全都乱了，根据系统指令我现在需要……释放……”康纳迷迷糊糊的扭动着在汉克怀里嘟哝着，说到最后两个字的时候，声音不由得小了很多。  
该死的！这个安卓是来折磨我的吗？  
汉克无奈的翻了个白眼，尽力的忽略掉自己硬得快爆炸的裤裆，将不断在他身上无意识蹭动的康纳按住，手掌抚过omega程序驱使下变得柔软的胸口，顺着平坦解释的小腹滑向了仿生人湿透了的内裤——他毫不怀疑，这小家伙连如何打手枪都不知道！  
“嗯哼……汉克！！”  
当他隔着濡湿的布料搓揉那块硬胀时，康纳弓起身体发出了一声惊叫。  
“别怕，我在……听话，交给我……乖……交给我，我会帮你……”  
汉克一边亲吻着仿生人因为喘息而合不拢的嘴角，一边将手掌顺着内裤边缘滑了进去，握住了被前液打湿得滑溜溜的性器，噢！这小家伙的老二分量倒还十足，看来模控生命没在这些零件上面省材料嘛……  
汉克一边胡思乱想着一边撸动着康纳的性器，虽然作为一个钢铁直男，老警探这辈子没碰过除自己以外任何同性生物的老二，但此刻抚摸着康纳的仿生阴茎竟然也没令他感到讨厌，甚至他有着喜欢这诚实的小家伙在他手心颤动的感觉，原来仿生人的性器握在他手里是这么炽热的，有着跟人类一样的触感，多年靠自己“解决问题”的老警探自然明白该怎样让这小雏子爽到，他快速而有力的撸动着茎身，用掌心那些粗糙的枪茧包裹住圆润的顶端摩挲着……  
“汉克！嗯……汉克！……”  
康纳一声一声的叫着他的名字，在他怀里扭动得像一只挣扎的虾，短促而惊慌的喘息着，手指无助的抓紧他的衣服，以至于他不得不将他牢牢的固定在身下……  
“汉克……不要！嗯、这样很奇怪，嗯哼……”  
“康纳，乖孩子，别害怕，是我……”  
康纳的羞涩而绵软的小声呻吟让汉克感到十分受用，他像是哄小孩子一样在他耳边呢喃着，胡子扎着康纳柔软的耳垂。  
“射出来，康纳，为我高潮一次，乖……”  
小仿生人的呻吟随着汉克沙哑的嗓音而渐渐变得急切，他下意识的将欲望往汉克的手掌中递进，双腿也不断的在床单上蹬动，终于康纳短促而颤抖的尖叫了一声，在汉克用短短的指甲搔刮着性器前端的小孔时挺动着腰射了出来，大量微凉的黏稠液体喷溅了汉克一手……  
“啧啧……这可真逼真，量还不少……”  
汉克斜眼看了看自己一手的白浊，当发现康纳亮晶晶的眼睛也好奇的盯着他的手时赶紧扯了纸巾过来擦掉，康纳什么都往嘴里舔的习惯实在让他防不胜防。  
“康纳？好点儿了吗？”  
宠溺的将小仿生人额前的乱发拨到脑后，汉克不太懂这样做有多大缓解效应，但他能感觉到周围空气中的信息素浓度有所减少，康纳的体温也有所下降，那个小光圈平复到了蓝色。  
“安德森副队长……我……”  
康纳几乎花了好几秒才从高潮的余韵中回过神来，初次射精的强大快感硬是将他逼得当机了数秒，但情潮总算是得到了些许的缓解，他眼中的迷醉渐渐清醒了一点，让他难为情的是回忆起刚才自己像个WR机型一样主动的往汉克身上求欢的样子。  
“别在意，这很正常，我就是帮帮你……”  
汉克目光有些闪躲，尽管看这个小家伙在自己手中第一次尝到了高潮的滋味这让他成就感十足，但康纳看着他的那种青涩眼神，又让他感觉自己像个趁人之危的混蛋，“你如果没事了就睡会儿吧，额……我是说，你就待机吧……”  
汉克不知道仿生人的热潮期跟人类是否一样，他只知道康纳要再这么懵懂又绵软看着他，他怕自己真会按耐不住将压在身下操个透彻的。  
幸好，康纳没有再提出什么奇怪问题，小仿生人似懂非懂的点了点头，闭上了眼睛，额角的光圈闪烁了两次以后，暗淡了几分。  
要命啊……  
汉克叹了一口气，康纳是纾解了，但他自己已经硬得快顶破裤子了，看了看旁边的小安卓，俨然已经进入到了待机状态，汉克悄悄的拉下裤链，将手伸了进去缓缓的搓揉起来……  
那种并未完全消散的红酒香味依然还在往他鼻子里钻，仿生人胸口微微起伏着，很轻的呼吸节律在汉克身边带起一点点微弱气流，像是扫在了汉克的心上，他的心痒痒的，闭上眼睛，脑子里如潮水一般袭来的里全是刚才康纳的样子……初尝情事的小仿生人眼睛睁得大大的，被情欲逼得不知所措，只能惊慌的在他身下扭动着，喘息着抓紧他，他手中每一次的捋动都能引来那具身体的颤抖……不知道怎么的这画面又变成了几年前那个军火商的卧室里，但床上的人变成了康纳和他，康纳骑在他的身上，白皙的身体上遍布吻痕和白浊，他揉捏着康纳红肿不堪的乳头，小仿生人口里哀求着着“副队长别这样……”，而屁股却夹紧他的粗大不断的起伏着……  
……噢！妈的……这个该死小东西！老子干死你！干到你直不起腰来！干坏你的塑料小洞……让它不能再流着水勾引老子……  
在越来越露骨的性幻想中，汉克的鼻息变得粗重，手上的动作也越来越快，在压抑的低喘着射了自己一手的时候，幻想中的他也将浓稠的精液灌进了康纳的肚子里。  
真他妈刺激……老子干了康纳……  
老警探在余韵中满足的喘吁着，却又内疚和自责。  
他心虚的转过头去看了看，还好，康纳似乎没有被他刚才的行为所惊动，依旧处于待机状态，连眼睛都没睁一下，这让他稍稍松了一口气。  
草草的清理了一下，汉克小心翼翼的挨着康纳坐了下来，床有点小，差不多完全赤裸的小仿生人占了几乎一半，汉克犹豫了好几秒，终于还是没有伸手去抱他，而是轻柔得几乎不可察觉的贴在康纳的嘴唇上亲吻了一下，贴着他合衣睡了下去。

 

 

很多年来，汉克.安德森已经习惯了一个人入眠了，当然，是在酒精的帮助下。  
他有时候会睡在在酒吧的角落里，有时候在自家冰冷的地板上，有时候在相扑的窝……然而，他睡得并不好，噩梦折磨着他的睡眠。  
直到康纳出现，有一次在连续三天两夜的埋伏后，他直接的倒在警局的沙发上，在那个永不知道疲倦的仿生人身边睡着了，醒来时头枕在康纳的腿上，康纳规规矩矩的坐着一动也不敢动，他那次没有做梦。  
从此后汉克发现自己每次呆在康纳身边，就会相对的放松，而放松就会让人犯困……  
今天也不例外，床相对于他和康纳两个成年男性的体型来说有点小，他不得不跟康纳挤得很紧，汉克觉得他心跳有点快，最后，在那种香甜的红酒味中，他觉得他有点醉，醉得晕乎乎的睡了过去。  
很快他开始做梦，梦里他在自己家里，像往常偶尔会做的那样，他在沙发上自慰，脑子里想着康纳……是的，没错，虽然他总是在拒绝康纳的接近，但每次他解决生理问题的时候脑子里浮现出的却都是康纳，康纳敲击键盘时候的手指，康纳无辜懵懂的眼神，康纳跟他说话时一张一合的嘴唇，没有一样不是这世界上最强烈的春药……  
他仰起脖子撸动着，喉咙间压抑着喘息和康纳的名字，突然门开了，门外走进来的人是康纳，是除了一件松松垮垮的他的T恤衫什么也没穿的康纳。  
“副队长……”那个康纳赤着脚向他走来，“我检测到您在想着我，副队长……”  
白皙的大腿分开来跨坐在他的双侧。  
“副队长您想使用我吗？如您所需要的那样……”仿生人的双手将T恤撩起掀得很高，露出小巧而挺立的乳头来，“您想品尝这里吗？”  
“康纳……”  
汉克控制不住的抱住他，疯狂的啃咬着他胸前的甜美，仿生人发出诱人的呻吟，然后他们抱在一起激烈的吻对方的唇……  
……不……  
不对……  
这不对！康纳……不是这样！  
汉克睁开眼从梦境中醒来，但他很快发现，不是梦境！  
他的双唇实实在在的被人堵着，灵活柔软的舌撬开他的唇齿深入到他的口腔中，他的味蕾尝到一种醉人甜香……而周围的空气中也是，信息素的味道比先前浓郁了很多倍，它们不断冲击着Alpha的本能，汉克感觉自己的脑袋晕乎乎的，心里欲望的困兽在咆哮着，直到探入他内裤的小手握住他阴茎的那一刻，猛兽冲破了围栏……  
“康……康纳？你在干什么？”  
好不容易才将胡乱在他嘴上啃咬的小仿生人推开，汉克惊异的看着康纳，康纳的眼中再次蒙上了一层水雾，脸颊连同鼻尖都是潮红的，他的嘴唇不满意的嘟起，像是不高兴被推开，唇上被刚才激烈的接吻而染上水光，嘴角还有没舔掉的唾液。  
“副队长……我很热！你为什么推开我……”  
小仿生人又一次贴了上来了唇齿舔咬着汉克的喉结，仿佛那是世间最美味的东西，而他的手掌还在搓揉着汉克下身的欲望，Alpha雄伟的性器又一次抬了头。  
“等等！等等康纳……你知道你在做什么吗……”  
汉克握住了康纳的手腕想要制止他进一步的行为，但心里咆哮的欲望却让他忍不住的将康纳搂紧压向自己。  
“我知道！副队长……我需要交配……”康纳一边说着一边顺从甚至是主动的向汉克贴过来，汉克身上的温度让他感到舒服和安全，第二波情潮的汹涌让他的系统压力值达到了几乎无法承受的地步，omega的程序指令通过他的神经网络在向他传递着一个信息，他需要结合，需要一个Alpha。  
“抱抱我，副队长……”  
他搂紧汉克的脖子，不住的亲吻他颈侧的腺体，那里热得发烫，浓烈的烟草味冲击着他鼻腔的感受器，他检测到汉克的信息素水平值已经接近发情，而他手中硬挺的性器也是这样告诉他的。  
“该死的……你根本不知道……康纳！该死的！”  
肉体的贴近让两个人都迸发出更强烈的欲望，更别说康纳还不停的扭动着，他那条湿漉漉的内裤早就不知道哪儿去了，仿生人的毛发稀疏，光裸的下体和再次挺翘起的欲望蹭着汉克的小腹。  
“你他妈这样对一个发情的Alpha……你这就是找操你懂吗康纳！”  
汉克一面把康纳搂紧他脖子的手拉下来，一面克制着自己想要好好“教训”一下这个不知好歹的家伙的欲望……不，不能伤害康纳……噢！妈的！感觉到康纳胸前的硬粒在磨擦着他胸口上的旧伤疤时，汉克脑子里的理智断了线……  
“是的……副队长……”那双唇又一次的缠了上来，“我就是在……找操……求您……”  
接吻的间隙，康纳的声音断断续续，汉克的衣服被他剥了个精光，他急切的在这具火热的身体上摩擦着，那些枪击留下的旧疤痕摩擦着他敏感的乳尖，信息素的味道更重了，其中还有烟草味，伏特加的味道，枪火的味道，人类血液的味道，这些全都是汉克的味道……  
康纳放任自己沉沦了下去，因为身边的这个人类，能给他带来安全和温暖的人类，他沉沦于omega的本能和热潮期的情欲，他沉沦于汉克.安德森……他知道自己现在表现得比任何一个WR机型都更加淫荡，但他克制不住，他不是想要一个Alpha，他是想要汉克，他想要跟这个53岁的Alpha结为一体，他想被汉克标记……  
也许是借着发情期的掩饰或者推进，康纳变得大胆起来，他索性让自己看起来就像一个失去了理智的omega。  
“汉克～嗯哈……我难受……这里、好像坏掉了……嗯～一直在流水……”  
小仿生人拉着汉克的手探向了自己的双腿之间，汉克摸到了一手的滑腻，康纳引导着他的手指伸向那个小洞，穴口的嫩肉一感触到他就紧紧的咬住他的手指。  
“康纳！该死的……你知道会发生什么吗……”汉克将这个小仿生人压在了身下，亲吻着他喘息的嘴，掠夺着他口腔中的甜美，含住他的舌头一下一下的顶弄着，湿热的软体让汉克不自觉的会想象着康纳下面的那张小嘴是否也这样噬骨销魂。  
他将手探了过去，时轻时重的戳弄着穴口周围的软肉，泥泞一片的穴口急切的回应着他。  
“你这样只会令我失去理智……我会狠狠干你，就算你求饶也不会放过你……我甚至会弄坏你……”  
“那就弄坏我！”两根手指一起插进去的时候，康纳带着哭腔尖叫了起来，“让我疼痛！让我坏掉……汉克！求你！”  
“如你所愿！”  
汉克褪下自己的裤子压了上去，康纳的腿主动的打开来，缠在他的腰上将他勾向自己……  
“别急，别急康纳！慢一点，我会给你的……我可不想弄伤你……你这里太紧了……”  
汉克一边亲吻着他，用信息素抚慰小omega的焦躁，一边增加了一根手指，值得庆幸的是康纳已经足够的湿，那里的水多得连床单都湿了一片，感觉到差不多了以后，汉克撤出了自己的手指，将前端抵在了入口处试探了一下.  
“那么……我进去了？”  
他吻了吻康纳的眼睛，深棕色湿漉漉的眼睛看起来像森林里的小鹿，小仿生人的灯圈亮成了黄色，他在紧张，尽管发情期热潮让他系统几乎要混乱，但临到被那个大家伙抵住的时候，他还是紧张了一下，根据刚才手部传感器测回的数据，汉克的器官比平常alpha的平均数值还大了很多，现在更是滚烫炽热，自己……能吃得下吗……  
但犹豫仅仅是一秒，下一秒，对跟汉克结合的渴望重新使他拾回了勇气，他主动的抬起腰：“进入我……汉克……”  
这个略带羞涩的邀请让人血脉贲张，汉克毫不犹豫的扶着自己的性器顶了进去，然后狠狠的一插到底……  
“啊啊啊！不！不……嗯哼……好大……”  
康纳控制不了的尖叫出声来，扭动着想要摆脱这种强势的契入，他感觉一根滚烫炙热的铁棒捅入了他的身体，一直捅到他的肚子里去。  
“出、出去……啊好痛……汉克……不行……”  
“现在说不要已经晚了，康纳。”汉克堵住了他的叫喊声，“我说了，求饶是没用的……”  
康纳的后穴咬他咬得很紧，内壁一阵阵的痉挛着，幸好，由于足够的湿滑，汉克能感觉那里并没受伤，甚至还分泌出了更多的润滑液。  
“乖，放松一点，你真棒康纳……你可是把我的大家伙全部吞进去了呢……”  
他扶着小仿生人的腰动了两下，康纳哼叫着眼里泛起了泪水来。  
“真的很痛？”汉克怜爱的吻了吻他的额头，想到这小家伙才刚刚分化，连放松都不懂，心里又软了几分，下身的动作也轻缓了一些，“放松，康纳，你可是原型机，我可不想弄坏你……还疼吗？这样呢？”  
他换着角度轻轻的抽插着，滑嫩得犹如奶油蛋糕一般的内壁在他的摩擦下收缩着，吐出温热黏腻的汁液，这些汁液随着他的进出而被带到体外，湿淋淋的打湿了两人的结合部位。  
“你可真湿，康纳……你摸一摸……你被我干得流水了……”  
汉克抓住康纳的手伸向他们结合的部位，那里被撑得没有一丝空隙，康纳摸到那全是粘滑的水渍，然后他摸到了自己敏感肿胀的穴口，Alpha粗大的性器在那里进出着，每次的进入都将穴口的嫩肉撑到极限，而每次抽出都带出去不少白腻的蜜汁。  
这太让人害羞了……  
小仿生人难为情的想要缩回手，但汉克不允许，他将康纳的手按在那里，强迫他去感受那些抽插……  
“告诉我你喜欢吗？我干得你舒服吗康纳？”  
汉克舔咬着他的耳垂问他，小仿生人害羞的点点头，最初的疼痛和不适感已经过去，omega的模式使他的身体很快适应了这场性事，他的甬道紧紧的包裹着那根粗长，向它索取着更多的快感，他的仿生阴茎早已经再次硬了起来，可汉克不允许他去碰……  
“我会操到你射出来！相信我……”  
老警探变换着角度戳弄他敏感的内壁，每一次都像是要将他捅穿，康纳带着哭腔呻吟着，终于在汉克重重的顶向他的某一处软核时将呻吟化成了尖叫，痉挛着射了出来……  
“嘘……小声点，亲爱的……我可不想底下那些家伙听到你的叫声，他们会硬得发狂的……”  
汉克堵住了小仿生人的嘴，康纳还沉醉在高潮中没回过神来，额角的光圈一直红着，体内的甬道也还因为高潮而一阵阵的收缩，汉克差点没被他夹得射了出来。  
“汉克……”  
找回了自己的语音功能后，康纳急切的搂住了汉克的脖子，挺起腰将那个依旧坚挺的大家伙吞得更深了一些。  
“汉克……我、我还想要……嗯……更多一些……”他渴求的望着他的Alpha，将老警探宽厚的手掌拉下来按在自己的小腹上，“这里……汉克、这里……我想……”  
汉克读懂了他的意思，因为他性器的顶端已经触碰到了那个软热的腔体：“你想要我标记你？”  
“是的……”  
康纳的脸变得很红，系统压力值再次升高，温度超过预警值。  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？我的小康纳……”  
汉克浅浅的戳弄着那里，却不敢顶进去，他爱康纳，他能给他一场热辣的性事，给他体最强烈和极致的快感，陪他度过发情期无论以怎样的方式，但是他却不应该这样自私趁人之危标记了康纳，让康纳失去自由成为他的专属品……  
然而康纳用力的抱住了他亲吻着他的唇：“我知道，汉克，我查过资料，那意味着……我是你的，你一个人的omega！你不想这样吗？我明明听到你自慰的时候叫了我的名字，副队长……”  
“该死的！”汉克觉得自己老脸一红，他以为那时候康纳已经待机了，结果这家伙什么都知道！  
“不，你听我说，康纳……你现在只是不清醒！等热潮期过去了你会后悔的……”  
汉克抚摸着小仿生人的头发，这是他所珍爱的康纳，像一个最单纯而善良的天使，他愿意让康纳感受到这世界上一切的美好，却不愿意在康纳无法做出清醒判断的时候将他占为已有。  
但康纳坚定的摇了摇头。  
“不！不会……汉克，第二次热潮袭来的时候，我害怕极了，我本想就这样让自己停机，我不想被欲望控制着，可是我看到了你在我旁边……因为是汉克……所以、可以……我愿意、愿意成为你的……”小仿生人抛弃羞涩，修长的腿盘在汉克健硕的腰上将他拉向自己，他咬着老警探的唇：“标记我，汉克！射到我的生殖腔里去……宣布我成为你的！”  
“Fucking！Andriod！”  
在这样的请求下还谁犹豫那就是个性无能！  
老警探低吼了一声掐着康纳的腰狠狠顶了进去，他从未操干过仿生人的生殖腔，一开始他只是不得章法的横冲直撞着，顶得康纳死死的抱着他的背部在那里留下一道道的抓痕，小仿生人几乎要哭出声来，直到汉克惊喜的发现那个软热的腔体为他的到访张开了一个小小的裂口……  
“是这里对吗？你为我打开了……康纳……”  
回应他的是康纳几乎陷进他皮肤里去的指甲，和一声高亢绵长的呻吟。  
受到鼓励的Alpha向那个小口顶了过去，但是，不够，这太小了……打开得还不够……还需要别的辅助……  
汉克急切的在康纳颈间寻找着，但并没找到那个预想中的腺体。  
“不不，不在那里，仿生人的腺体在、在这里……”  
察觉到汉克的意图，康纳羞涩的挺了挺胸口。  
“操……”  
看到那两粒肿胀的乳珠时，汉克再次在心里问候了一下模控生命的工作人员，这是他妈是怎样色情的设计啊！  
他小心翼翼的含了进去，康纳发出了一声颤抖的沮泣，浓甜甘醇的酒香在汉克的口中弥漫开去，他感觉自己醉了，他用力的吮吸着那两粒软嫩，舌尖低压着顶端的小孔舔动着，胡子刺激着旁边软胀的乳晕，很快，那两粒可怜的小东西在他口中变得又红又肿。  
“现在，我要弄疼你了，康纳……”  
他说着，咬破了那层柔嫩的表皮，康纳短短的尖叫了一声，又化作了急切的喘息。  
一点点蓝血的金属气息带着浓郁的信息素味道像尘封了多年的美酒在他舌尖绽开，因为信息素的交融，他更佳清晰的感受到了康纳，康纳的痉挛、收缩，康纳的火热，康纳腹中那个软腔的入口正在为他而打开……  
“噢！康纳！我的天……你真棒……棒极了！”他大力的挺动着，一次一次的用硬胀的顶端去挤压着那条窄缝，“为我打开，我的宝贝安卓，让我进去……”  
“汉克……嗯……轻一点……不、快、快一点……”康纳难捱的摇动着头，像是要把那些汹涌的数据流清除出去，他感受到了汉克的信息素，Alpha的信息素霸道的被转化成了强烈的数据顺着他的神经网络遍布到他的全身，他感觉到了汉克，他们的体液交融着，他们结合在了一起，他能清楚的感受到汉克的力度，快要成结的性器硬得可怕，硕大滚烫的前端强力正在强力的挤入那个狭窄的腔口……  
不不……太大了……我会坏掉的，那里进不去的……会坏掉……  
“汉克！！！”  
汉克进入到他生殖腔的那一刻，他忍不住哭了出来，从未被进入过的腔体被强势的撑开，那东西光是进去一个头就让他感觉快被撑破，酸痛软俊的感觉蔓延了他的全部感受系统……  
“乖，康纳忍一忍……就快好了……我进来了，我在你里面，你可真紧，你热得都快烫坏我了，你感受到了吗……”  
汉克喘着粗气在康纳体内挺动着，每次都退到那个柔软的入口边缘，又再狠狠的顶进去，占满他整个紧致的腔体……  
康纳被他操开了，彻底的操开了，整个柔软的腔壁强烈的收缩着，小仿生人被操得几乎意识不清，只能抱紧他的Alpha哭喊着“汉克”“求你……”“太大了……”“快停下”之类的话……而他的身体却诚实的将一股股滚烫的情液浇在了汉克的性器上……  
最终，在又一次一插到底的顶动后，粗硬的性器直接顶在紧窄的腔体底部开始成结，Alpha的结胀大得很快，康纳感觉自己几乎无法承受，尤其是汉克在成结时还忍不住的带着几乎膨胀了一倍多的结硬是狠狠的干了他几下，直到他全身都哆嗦着尖叫起来才放过他。  
他清晰的感受着那个可怕的结撑开他生殖腔的感觉，胀痛、酸软……他被干得说不出话来，沙哑的语音系统只能发出带着哭腔的呻吟声，而最后他几乎全身都颤抖起来……哆哆嗦嗦的抱紧汉克结实的后背承受着一股股滚烫的精液注入到他的生殖腔中……  
Alpha成结后射精的过程很长，还未消散的结仍卡在腔体中，令那些精液和大量的分泌液无法排除，康纳的肚子几乎鼓起了一个肉眼可见的弧度。  
“你的肚子快跟我一样大了……”  
汉克揉弄着康纳的肚子开玩笑，康纳呜咽了一下，因为腹中那个不肯消退的顽固家伙，他仍敏感得可怕，任何一个轻微的动作都能引来生殖腔的快感。  
“不过我肚子里的是肥肉，而你……”汉克坏笑着戳了戳某个地方，“你被我射满了，小家伙……”  
“请、请别这样说，安德森副队长……”  
康纳将头埋在了汉克的怀抱里，连看都不敢看他的眼睛。  
他的副队长揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的头发：“好了，看着我，康纳，你是我的了，你以后应该叫我汉克。”  
“嗯，好的，汉克，”

我是你的了。

系统提示：已进行成功标记，标记者汉克.安德森，是否确认唯一标记？  
是.


End file.
